elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Good Ice
10:12:16 PM Litzi: brb i have to get the good ice 10:12:27 PM Bayley: lol litzi 10:12:34 PM Litzi: god 10:12:34 PM Litzi: did i 10:12:38 PM Litzi: tell chat about the good ice 10:12:39 PM Kuki: LOL 10:12:50 PM Kuki: good luck, bb 10:12:51 PM Litzi: SHUT UP KUKI IT WAS A TRAUMATIZING EXPERIENCE!!!! 10:13:00 PM Kuki: /quietly laughs 10:13:07 PM Kuki: /SNUGGGG 10:13:10 PM Xhan: what happened? 10:13:17 PM Litzi: /goes downstairs to make mac n cheese hey alex can you get me more scotch sure dad!!! /gets ice are you using the good ice? ... i don't know? is it in the bag? no? that's the wrong ice. /picks out ice, gets ice from the bag which bag are you using? the ziploc bag? that's the wrong bag, use the other one /picks out ice, gets ice from bag that's not enough ice /more ice, gets scotch thank you 8) MRRRF >:||||| 10:13:31 PM Kuki: /DED 10:13:32 PM Litzi: FUCKING 10:13:34 PM Litzi: GOOD ICE 10:13:59 PM Bayley: LOL he's very specific XD 10:13:59 PM Xhan: lmao 10:14:08 PM Kat: .... 10:14:09 PM Litzi: ugh it's 10:14:10 PM Litzi: i don 10:14:11 PM Litzi: 't 10:14:12 PM Litzi: even 10:14:21 PM Xhan: ...we have like 3 muns named Alex. 10:14:21 PM Kat: it's always nice when someone tells me that my ass is theirs for logs 8| 10:14:24 PM Litzi: i'm going to use his good ice and see what's so good about it 10:14:24 PM Xhan: /random observation 10:14:45 PM Kuki: maybe it's really cold 10:14:53 PM Kuki: or made of diamonds 10:14:53 PM Litzi: ... 10:14:54 PM Litzi: IT'S ICE 10:14:59 PM Litzi: ICE IS COLD 10:15:01 PM Kuki: I MEAN COLDER 10:15:01 PM Litzi: ALL ICE IS COLD 10:15:09 PM Kuki: SUPER ICE 10:15:13 PM Xhan: it's made from water blessed by an albino monk in antartica while penguins danced all around? 10:15:13 PM Litzi: IT'S IIICE 10:15:22 PM Litzi: well that would make it special 10:15:24 PM Litzi: but not GOOD 10:15:29 PM Xhan: lmao 10:15:48 PM Xhan: WHAT. MY SPECIAL ICE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU LITZI 10:15:50 PM Bayley: well y'know, different types of ice have different types of melt and cruch factors... 10:15:52 PM Xhan: i wrote litzo. 10:16:12 PM Litzi: get out xhon 10:16:17 PM Xhan: 8D 10:16:24 PM Xhan: kk! brb coffee fo' rlz 10:16:30 PM Kuki: kk 10:16:31 PM Litzi: don't forget the good ice 10:16:44 PM Bayley: she's not gonna get the good ice 10:16:59 PM Litzi: yeah she's gonna get the ice in the ziploc bag 10:17:03 PM Sparky: I think Simba is going to find a snuggie 10:17:10 PM Litzi: ...... why we have ice in a ziploc bag anyway is beyond me 10:17:16 PM Kuki: i'm gonna have to do that sometime, just ask for good ice 10:17:23 PM Kuki: from starbucks or something 10:17:25 PM Sparky: Do it 10:17:26 PM Bayley: everyone should be forced to wear a snuggie on the boat for a day 10:17:29 PM Bayley: that would be epic 10:17:33 PM Kuki: GIVE ME THE FUCKING GOOD ICE 10:17:34 PM Kat: oh god 10:17:37 PM Kuki: LOL 10:17:38 PM Kuki: YES 10:17:43 PM Sparky: No not starbucks 10:17:45 PM Sparky: like 10:17:50 PM Sparky: Red Lobster 10:17:53 PM Kuki: xDDD 10:17:54 PM Kuki: YES 10:18:00 PM Litzi: next time i get a daiquiri i'm asking for good ice 10:18:00 PM Bayley: Olive Garden 10:18:01 PM Sparky: and then when they inevitably do not bring you the good ice 10:18:02 PM Bayley: in an accent 10:18:05 PM Sparky: flip your shit 10:18:05 PM Litzi: IT NEEDS TO HAVE GOOD ICE 10:18:08 PM Sparky: and be like 10:18:15 PM Sparky: "I'M NOT PAYING FOR THIS" 10:18:18 PM Kuki: LMAO 10:18:18 PM Xhan: lmao 10:18:20 PM Litzi: /FLIPS TABLE 10:18:21 PM Kat: do it at a red lobster 10:18:22 PM Kuki: I'm doing this ngl 10:18:28 PM Kat: I have a deep seeded hatred for them 10:18:29 PM Kat: /bitter 10:18:32 PM Litzi: /flips lobster 10:18:36 PM Sparky: "THIS IS NOT GOOD ICE." 10:18:40 PM Bayley: /has never been to red lobster 10:18:41 PM Sparky: /STORMS OUT 10:18:49 PM Kat: I should do that, just wait for when Nick's there 10:18:50 PM Xhan: what are red lobster 10:18:52 PM Kuki: xDD 10:18:53 PM Kat: FLIP MY SHIT ALL OVER HIM 10:18:56 PM Litzi: kuruma says it's probably distilled ice or something so it doesn't affect the taste of the scotch 10:18:59 PM Kat: red lobster is a chain seafood restaurant here in the States 10:19:07 PM Xhan: ooohhh 10:19:09 PM Litzi: so ask for "good ice" 10:19:10 PM Kuki: ahh 10:19:16 PM Litzi: and when they bring you bad ice you say 10:19:17 PM Xhan: i like my albino monk theory. 10:19:19 PM Litzi: is this tap? 10:19:22 PM Litzi: it needs to be distileld. 10:19:23 PM Kat: lmaofjalsdjf 10:19:25 PM Litzi: distilled 10:19:29 PM Xhan: XDD 10:19:30 PM Litzi: you uncultured swine 10:19:37 PM Bayley: OMG have any of you seen fawlty towers? 10:19:38 PM Kat: oh man I have so many people that into my pizza hut asking me if our water is filtered or tap....,. 10:19:39 PM Kuki: xD 10:19:43 PM Xhan: yes litzi 10:19:44 PM Litzi: then pinch the bridge of your nose, sigh, and ask for good ice. 10:19:44 PM Kuki: ... 10:19:52 PM Xhan: and then they take your drink away "certainly miss" 10:20:00 PM Bayley: stuff like this happens all the time on that show 10:22:28 PM Litzi: i need a mod 10:22:34 PM Litzi: i need to ask if the ice on elegante is good ice 10:22:35 PM Xhan: i am 10:22:37 PM Xhan: not a mod. 10:22:38 PM Xhan: sadfjhsla 10:22:40 PM Wicke: fualsdg 10:22:41 PM Xhan: Lily. 10:22:41 PM Bayley: XDDDDD 10:22:44 PM Xhan: fliping tables. 10:22:44 PM Litzi: lily will flip her shit 10:22:52 PM Litzi: YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT THIS????? 10:22:55 PM Wicke: WHERE IS THE GOOD ICE 10:22:57 PM Litzi: THIS TAP ICE? 10:23:08 PM Kuki: LMAO 10:23:09 PM Litzi: /FLIPS TABLE 10:23:10 PM Wicke: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ALL COMES FROM THE SAME WATER SOURCE 10:23:11 PM Litzi: GET ME THE GOOD ICE 10:23:14 PM Wicke: WHERE IS THE GOOD WATER? 10:23:28 PM Sparky: Only the captain gets the good water 10:23:29 PM Litzi: YOU 10:23:30 PM Litzi: UNCULTURED 10:23:31 PM Litzi: SWINE 10:23:49 PM Wicke: ...oh man I 10:23:50 PM Wicke: Xhan 10:23:57 PM Wicke: RE: nel's impending restaurant 10:24:04 PM Wicke: sudden image of Tyler peeing in the still. 10:24:06 PM Kat: it better have good ice 10:24:33 PM Wicke: Nel only serves the best except when she doesn't know someone has been pissing in the drinks 10:24:36 PM Litzi: lily will NOT stand for BAD ICE in her drinks 10:24:47 PM Litzi: she wants to see the MANAGER 10:24:50 PM Xhan: XD 10:24:57 PM Xhan: I cannot wait to get Joseph in there. 10:24:57 PM Kuki: this would be epic IC 10:25:01 PM Wicke: heeeeeeeeeeee yes 10:25:13 PM Litzi: if we get an event where everyone is easily pissed off this will happen 10:25:19 PM Kuki: xDD 10:25:19 PM Litzi: lily: /FLIPS TABLE, LEAVES 10:25:20 PM Xhan: "YEH WANT GOOD ICE DO YA LASS? 8U" 10:25:29 PM Kuki: /KICKS JOE 10:25:38 PM Wicke: Sean: /KICKS JOE 10:25:39 PM Litzi: I WANT THE BEST ICE 10:25:41 PM Wicke: Sean: I LIKET HIS GAME 10:25:44 PM Litzi: I WANT ICE IMPORTED FROM ANTARCTICA 10:25:50 PM Litzi: BLESSED BY THE POPE AND ZOMBIE JESUS HIMSELF 10:25:51 PM Xhan: Joe: OWA-- WHAT THE CRA-- /PUNCH SEAN 10:25:54 PM Kuki: FUCKING IMPORTED FROM PLUTO 10:25:55 PM Litzi: ALSO THERE'S DIAMONDS IN IT 10:25:59 PM Wicke: Sean: /DEEEEEEEEEEEEERP 10:26:03 PM Bayley: PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTO 10:26:08 PM Kuki: PLUTO ICE 10:26:10 PM Bayley: ONLY THE FINEST 10:26:14 PM Wicke: oh fuxxor I need a mod too about Sean and Moonie. 10:26:21 PM Litzi: AND IT HAS TO BE DELIVERED BY GEORGE CLOONEY. BREAKING NEWS: LITZI HAS CONSUMED THE GOOD ICE our 11:46:30 PM Litzi: so i went downstairs to get cookie dough. delicious tollhouse cookie dough. i was excited. on the way down i got the ingenious idea to try the good ice. i opened the freezer and got the right bag. 11:46:30 PM Kat: nikkiiiii 11:46:35 PM Litzi: that's right. 11:46:38 PM Litzi: it's from the fucking arctic. 11:46:41 PM Nikki: kaaaaaat 11:46:46 PM Kat: OHSHIT 11:46:54 PM Wicke: ....are you kidding me 11:46:56 PM Nikki: ...that's some high-class ice right there. 11:46:57 PM Bayley: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT 11:46:57 PM Xhan: LMFAO 11:47:01 PM Litzi: the ice looked no different from normal ice. 11:47:06 PM Litzi: a little cloudier, i suppose. 11:47:08 PM Wicke: XHAN WAS ON THE RIGHT TRACK 11:47:11 PM Bayley: I CAN SEE THE QUALITY 11:47:14 PM Xhan: I KNOW ICE 11:47:16 PM Xhan: YEAAAAAAH 11:47:18 PM Kat: CAN YOUK, BAYLEY? 11:47:19 PM Kuki: QUALITY ICE INDEED 11:47:21 PM Kat: CAN YOU. 11:47:21 PM Litzi: skeptical, i tried the ice. 11:47:27 PM Bayley: YES 11:47:28 PM Xhan: GOOD ICE 11:47:32 PM Litzi: it was delicious. untainted by man's chemical spills. 11:47:36 PM Litzi: incredible. divine. 11:47:36 PM Kat: .... 11:47:37 PM Kuki: xDD 11:47:37 PM Kat: amazing. 11:47:38 PM Nikki: ..... 11:47:39 PM Wicke: ..... 11:47:41 PM Litzi: i see the light. 11:47:42 PM Bix: ...... 11:47:44 PM Mookie: DO YOU KNOW 11:47:47 PM Bix: was it icy? 11:47:48 PM Nikki: .....I need me some of this ice, litzi 11:47:50 PM Mookie: HOW MANY BABY POLAR BEARS COULD HAVE FLOATED ON THAT ICE 11:47:53 PM Wicke: (8:46:21 PM) ubertechnology: it was delicious. untainted by man's urinal spills. 11:47:57 PM Wicke: 6___6 11:47:58 PM Mookie: AS THE LAND AROUND THEM MELTED D; 11:47:58 PM Litzi: THAT TOO 11:47:59 PM Kat: ... 11:48:00 PM Wicke: *what she read* 11:48:01 PM Nikki: LOL TATER 11:48:05 PM Bayley: WAT 11:48:06 PM Nikki: thanks tatter for that image 11:48:09 PM Litzi: this ice, man. 11:48:13 PM Litzi: THIS ICE. 11:48:21 PM Litzi: i want this ice in all of my frozen goods. 11:48:21 PM Sparky: NIKKI 11:48:24 PM Litzi: i will accept no substitutes. 11:48:25 PM Bix: was it good? 11:48:26 PM Sparky: /sidles up to 11:48:31 PM Litzi: it was fucking amazing, man. 11:48:31 PM Kuki: wb 11:48:35 PM Mookie: It's not bad enough we're melting it :| I WANT TO EAT IT 11:48:41 PM Amariahellcat: ty *punts net* 11:48:44 PM Bix: was it like redd's wang with kage's skills 11:48:46 PM Mookie: BUTLER, GET ME MY GOLDEN EATING GLOVES 11:48:53 PM Mookie: I need my silk eating pants 11:48:55 PM Kuki: LOL 11:49:05 PM Bayley: WHAT IS THIS EVEN /dies loling 11:49:10 PM Nikki: I can't even Good Ice Threads Tiny!Jinx and Lily It's in the subject of a Reno tag, but WHATEVER Dear Lily, good ice does exist OOC, but good ice is still fucking good ice Category:Crack